Pickup Lines Strike Again
by xana4
Summary: Just because they're together, it doesn't mean he has to stop using his pickup lines! Sequel to 'Blame it on the Pickup Lines' but can be read without the other one
1. Chapter 1

**I know it took me way too long but here it is. This story is the sequel to 'Blame it on the Pickup Lines'. You can read this one without knowing what happened on its prequel. That's up to you. You will still understand everything. I hope you like it. Enjoy ;-)**

**1 – I've checked twice and I'm sure you're on my naughty list.**

_December_

Kensi used to celebrate Christmas every single year when she was little.

She can still remember everything about that special occasion. Her mother always cooked delicious things and many deserts, her father used to go out in the morning and buy the best Christmas tree he could find and they decorated it together.

Then, her mother left and Christmas became a different thing. Her father made an effort to keep the magic of Christmas in the house but he wasn't the best cook so they usually ended up ordering some food. But the tree was still always there along with the decorations and the presents.

After her father died, Christmas became just a reminder of what she no longer had so she stopped celebrating it.

And needless to say that waking up one Christmas morning and notice that her fiancé had left in the middle of the night didn't make anything better.

She didn't work on Christmas so she just sat in front of the TV with ice cream and beer and spent the whole day like that.

Then Deeks came along and changed everything.

Deeks wasn't exactly the type of person who cared a lot about Christmas either.

That tends to happen when you grow up with a father who only cares about drinking and with a mother who is too afraid of doing anything that might make said father angry. So, while the other kids celebrated Christmas, it was just another regular day to him.

It was only when he started volunteering at the soup kitchen that it became important to him. It wasn't about celebrating Christmas. It was about helping the ones in need.

But, Kensi came along and his vision changed. He took her with him because he knew he needed to help her erase the most awful Christmas of her life and replace that with a good memory. And what better way to do just that than show her the happiness in people's faces as she helped the volunteers?

Now, here they are, married and getting ready to spend their first Christmas as husband and wife.

It's all about making new traditions. After all, the past doesn't matter. What matters is the future, their future together.

They're a family now.

Kensi is not the best cook in the world so Deeks takes care of that task. And Kensi has to admit that the turkey he's cooking smells deliciously good. Her task is simple too. She's going to buy the Christmas tree and some last-minute presents. That's something she can handle.

Deeks turns around when he hears her coming downstairs and smiles. "Do you have the list?"

Kensi shows him the list and pecks him on the lips. "I won't forget anything, don't worry about it. Just take care of our dinner and I'll take care of this."

Deeks doesn't let her go just yet and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. "You know, I think tonight is going to be fun."

Kensi frowns, sensing there is some hidden trick here and that she's walking right into it. "Of course it's going to be fun. It's going to be our first Christmas as a married couple."

He shakes his head with a smirk on his face. "The thing is that I've checked twice and I'm sure you're on my naughty list."

She plays along, pouting and putting her best innocent face on. "Does that mean I'm not getting any presents tonight?"

Deeks pretends to think about it for a few seconds before answering her. "I don't know. My list might be wrong. Have you been a good girl?"

Kensi traces a finger down his shirt-covered chest and shakes her head. "I'm afraid your list is right. I've been very, very naughty. Does that mean I'm not getting my present?"

He leans in and connects their lips for a passionate kiss. His hands on her waist tighten their grip and she knows there is no way she's going shopping if this keeps going down this path. Kensi pulls back but he starts making his way down her neck. His ministrations are almost more than what she can handle and having him this close is starting to affect her. But she manages to speak, between shaky breaths. "Marty, I have to go shopping."

He doesn't make a single move to let her go. Deeks just keeps going like before and, for a second, she's not even sure he heard her. But he sighs against her neck and, leaving one last kiss on the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder meet, lifts his head to look her in the eye. "Don't take too long."

"Picking the perfect tree is not something that can be rushed."

And, with that, she walks out of the door with every intention of taking as little as possible. After all, she wants to spend this day with her husband and they don't really care if the tree is perfect or not. So, two hours later, she's parking on their driveway.

Deeks opens the front door and comes out to help her. While she takes care of the shopping bags, he takes the tree inside and sets it on the living room. Then, he walks to the kitchen and catches her peeking one of the pots. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, Deeks kisses her neck and breathes her in. "Does it look good?"

Kensi turns around in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. "Everything's perfect, Marty."

They decorate the Christmas tree together, they eat the fantastic dinner Deeks prepared and he surprises her when it's time for dessert. He grabs her hand and guides her to the living room where he makes her sit on the couch and wait. Fern is curled on her bed, in front of the Christmas tree and clearly liking said tree. Marty comes back with two beers and ice cream, to honor her own tradition.

And, when midnight rolls around and they exchange presents, that's the least important part of the night. It's not about the presents.

They're together. They're a family. And they're making their own traditions. Nothing can be better than that.

**TBC**

**Do I deserve a review?  
Love,  
Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – You shouldn't wear makeup. It's messing with perfection.**

_23/January_

Kensi wakes up with the annoying sound of her alarm clock and turns around to face Deeks who has his arm wrapped around her, spooning her.

His blue eyes are staring right at her and the soft lazy smile is on his face. She leans in and pecks his lips. They have to get up and go to work. Fern comes through the door, happily wailing her tail because she knows what that sound means. It means they're awake and ready to take her outside and feed her. Kensi has to admit that the dog is too cute for her own good but she's getting too big to jump into their bed every morning.

When she does that this morning, however, the sudden movement makes Kensi turns slightly nauseous. Deeks doesn't seem to realize that, though, and pecks her lips once again before he starts getting up. "I'm going to open the door of the backyard for her and feed her. You can go ahead and start showering."

As soon as he walks out of the bedroom, Kensi gets up slowly to test if she's sick or if it was just Fern's jump that made her nauseous.

Her stomach is still not normal but it's not that bad so she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Maybe her dinner didn't sit too well. The nausea isn't enough to make her want to throw up but it's still there and she knows she will have to keep it from Deeks. There is no way he will let her go to work if he does as much as suspect she's not feeling well.

She's not irresponsible so she will obviously stay in the office if she feels unwell. Kensi takes all her clothes off and gets in the shower. Much to her surprise, the warm water makes her feel better and, by the time Deeks walks in, the nausea is fully gone.

She's not usually a morning person when she has to go to work but she's feeling surprisingly perky today. That's why she surprises Deeks by pushing him against the wall of the shower and proceeds to kiss him with as much passion as she can muster. He recovers from the shock quickly and kisses her back, taking control of their morning activities.

Morning-sex before work is not something she usually likes but he's not strong enough to question her motives. Nor is he strong enough to ask her how she managed to reach her release in record time, twice. In the end, that doesn't really matter.

After they are fully clothed, Kensi takes her place in front of the mirror to take care of her hair and makeup. Deeks is a morning person and their activities only improved his already good mood. He wraps his arms around her waist from behind and rests his head on her shoulder while she applies some mascara.

He kisses her earlobe and meets her eyes through the mirror. "You shouldn't wear makeup. It's messing with perfection."

Kensi smiles and turns around in his arms. "You're sweet but I'm a woman. Makeup comes with the package. But I'm all done and ready to go."

Deeks shakes his head, kisses her lips and they both walk downstairs. They leave Fern in charge of the house and the dog seems more than happy to have the entire house to her for a few hours.

They both go to work and manage to get there on time, despite what happened in the shower and no one asks them why is that they have a certain glow around them this morning. They know better than to ask them anything about that.

They've been married for five months now and, even though the honeymoon stage already passed, there are just some things they don't want to know about their personal life.

The day goes by smoothly and they go home at a decent time. Deeks decides to cook some dinner and Kensi helps him out. It's only after they eat that the nausea incident comes back to her mind. She can't understand why she got up like that and why it disappeared out of nowhere. The only thing that seems to last that little time are her cramps and the only reason why they disappear right after she gets up is because she swallows a pill immediately.

That makes her freeze and she's glad she's alone in the living room because Deeks would notice the change in her right away. She's late. The last time she had her period was…God, she can't remember. But she's sure she's late.

It doesn't take much for her to connect the dots. It all makes sense. She's late, the nausea only lasted for a little while after she got up and her horniness in the shower…Can it be?

Can she really be pregnant?

She knows Deeks well enough to know it's better if she doesn't tell him anything before she's absolutely sure of what's going on. Making a silent promise to herself to go to the doctor tomorrow, she forces herself to relax.

By the time Deeks walks into the living room after his small walk with Fern, she is the mask of calmness. Sometimes, all their training comes in handy. She's sure Deeks notices something but he chooses not to say anything. He knows she's tired today so he doesn't want to push her.

He simply pulls her closer to him so she can cuddle to his side and holds her. That's enough to calm her down, for now. They watch TV for a little while longer but her eyes start to get heavy and, before she knows it, he's carrying her upstairs. Deeks gives her a loving smile when he notices she has her eyes a bit open and puts her on the bed.

"Are you okay, princess?"

Kensi nods and curls to her side. Deeks takes his place behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist and his head right next to hers. "I'm just tired. Good night, Marty. I love you."

Deeks smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I love you too, sunshine."

She actually wishes the doctor tells her she's pregnant. They both want kids so why not start now? She covers his hand, currently resting on her stomach, and he intertwines their fingers as an automatic response.

And, right before she falls asleep, she wonders if there really is a baby inside of her, beneath their joined hands.

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to be posted but I had some issues with my computer. It's all good, now. I'm working on this month's chapter of 'A Year' so it will hopefully be up later today. If not, maybe tomorrow. I'm also working on a brand-new story and I have one one-shot almost ready to be published. The problem is that all the writing I did this week is on paper and it might take me a while to gather the courage and the will to put it all on my computer. **

**Anyway, review if you want a preview of the next chapter.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Does your husband know where you are?**

_24/January_

They finish the last reports they have to fill out for the day and start getting ready to leave. It's still early so Callen and Sam make plans to go bowling. Kensi has a doctor's appointment in one hour and she has no idea of how to go without making Deeks suspicious. Callen turns to Deeks. "Why don't you two come with us? It's been a while since we've last kicked your ass…"

Deeks grins but shakes his head. "That sounds tempting but the waves are calling me today. I think I'm going to the beach. Do you want to come too, princess?"

Callen and Sam no longer mock him when he uses nicknames for her. It's pointless because it's pretty obvious nothing they say will make him stop. They did, however, give her the perfect excuse to ditch Deeks without him being suspicious about what she's going to do. Kensi shakes her head. "As tempting as an afternoon on the beach watching you surf sounds, I think I'll go with Callen and Sam. You have fun."

Deeks shrugs and gives her a peck on the lips. "Suit yourself. I'm going home to get my board. Can I take your car?"

Kensi nods. "I'll go with the guys."

They say their goodbyes and Kensi gets inside Callen's car. Now comes the hard part. How is she going to convince them to drive her to the doctor without telling them what's going on? She can't tell them. That's not even an option. If she really is pregnant, Deeks has to be the first one to know. That's when she has an idea. She sends Nell a text. _Call me right now and pretend you need my help with something. I'll explain later._

And five seconds later, her phone is ringing. She picks it up and her plan works perfectly. She asks the boys to drop her off on a small clothing shop near the hospital because Nell is having an emergency with clothes. They don't even question her about it and she actually enters the store just so they won't get suspicious. After she's sure they're gone, Kensi walks to the hospital and goes straight to her doctor's office. She could easily do one of those tests that are sold pretty much everywhere but she wants to be 100% sure.

One hour later, she sits on the sand on Deeks favorite beach and watches him surf with a small smile on her face. She rests a hand on her stomach and speaks to her baby for the first time. "That's your daddy, baby. He's a really good surfer. Don't ever tell him I said this because his ego will get even bigger. One day, I'm sure he will teach you how to surf. He's a great guy and I know he's going to be the best daddy in the whole wide world."

Deeks spots her sitting there and walks out of the water with a smile on his face. "Does your husband know where you are?"

Kensi smiles at him and throws him a towel so he can dry himself. "I wanted to surprise you."

Deeks sits on the sand next to her and kisses her on the lips. He tastes like salty water but she's already used to that. In fact, she likes it. It's who he is and she wouldn't change that for anything in this world. When they pull back, Deeks lays on the towel and pulls her with him so she can lie down too. "I'm surprised. I thought you were going bowling with Callen and Sam."

Kensi gets on top of him and looks him in the eye. "I lied to you."

Deeks wraps his arms around her waist to keep her steady on top of him. "What are you talking about?"

Kensi takes a deep breath and starts her confession, trying to keep the smile off her face so she won't give anything away. "I had no intention of going bowling with Sam and Callen."

Deeks frowns. "Kensi, you know you don't have to lie to me, no matter what. You can tell me anything. I love you. Why did you tell me that?"

She strokes his cheek and he calms down slightly but her next words worry him. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I went to the doctor and I didn't want to tell you anything before I knew what was going on."

Deeks starts panicking and it shows in his voice and eyes. "Kensi, what's going on? Are you sick? You should have told me. I would have gone with you. I didn't even notice that you were sick. What kind of husband am I? What's wrong, princess?"

She sighs and kisses his chest to try to ease his worries but his heart is racing beneath her palm. "You're a great husband. I felt a bit nauseous yesterday when you went to open the door of the backyard for Fern. But it went away so I thought nothing about it. However, I started connecting a few dots and figured I should go to the doctor. I just didn't want to tell you until I knew what was going on."

He grabs her hand and kisses it. "You're killing me here. Tell me what's wrong, honey."

Kensi finally allows the smile to take over her features. "I'm two months pregnant."

As soon as the words come out of her mouth, a huge smile shows up at Deeks face and he flips them over. Supporting himself so he won't crush her, he showers her face, neck and chest with kisses. Kensi laughs when he hits a few ticklish spots and he stops, looking her in the eye with happiness and love written all over his face. "I love you so much, Kensi."

She pulls him in for a kiss that they only break when air becomes scarce. "I love you too, Marty."

They're having a baby!

**I'm sorry it took this long to update but I had a lot going on. Tomorrow is my 18****th**** birthday so I had some things to take care of for the big day. And, starting this Tuesday, I will be officially off for the summer so I will try to update more regularly. For now, I hope you review this chapter and I promise that every reviewer will receive a small sneak-peak into the next chapter (unless you don't want one).**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – If it weren't for that damned sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created.**

_February – Month 3_

Kensi has never been a morning person. It's not because of anything. The idea of waking up early to go to work makes her anything but a morning-person. But this is starting to get worst as the time goes by. This is just another prove of how much mornings can suck.

Kensi is starting to hate her morning. Morning…this can't even be called morning. It's 6 a.m. and she's already sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to keep her nausea under control. She already puked enough for today, as far as she's concerned. She just hopes her stomach thinks so too.

Deeks is sitting right next to her, like he has been every single morning ever since this morning-sickness started. She's thankful for that because she's not sure she would be able to handle this on her own. Waking up at random hours feeling this sick would kill her without his support.

He looks at her and breaks the silence, after releasing a yawn. "Are you feeling better?"

That does it for her. She already feeling like crap as it is. So she snaps at him. "Did you seriously just ask me that? It's 6 in the freaking morning and I'm sitting on the bathroom floor. How do you think I'm feeling? I'm feeling like crap and it's your entire fault. You're the one who got me knocked up, surfer boy. I don't get this. It's not fair. You have your fun and I have to endure nine months of this. You can just go back to bed, for all I care. Go have your beauty sleep. Don't let me and my sickness to get in the way of your sleep."

He doesn't hold it against her because he knows she has no control over this. Deeks sighs and grabs her hand, squeezing it. "Princess, that's not what I meant. I'm just worried with you. Isn't there a pill or something you can take for this?"

She feels bad immediately afterwards. Kensi shakes her head, a lot calmer now. "I just have to deal with it. The doctor said it stops as soon as I reach the second trimester. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you're just trying to help. I have no idea what came over me."

Deeks smiles and pulls her to him, making sure that she's not feeling as sick anymore. "It's hormones, don't worry about it."

Fern chooses that moment to make her appearance. She walks slowly to them, wondering why they are awake so early in the morning. Fern needs her beauty sleep too and, much like Kensi, she's anything but a morning dog. Nobody can take her out of bed before 9 but she must have heard them upstairs and had to go check what was happening. She is as curious as she is cheerful. As soon as she sees that everything's okay, Fern turns back around but doesn't go back downstairs. She lays on the carpet next to their bed so she can make sure everything is indeed okay.

Kensi lies on the floor and rests her head on his lap. He strokes her head and puts his hand on her stomach. All of a sudden, Kensi starts laughing and he frowns. "What's so funny?"

Kensi keeps laughing but manages to answer him. "I'm horny, as crazy as it sounds. I hate hormones."

Deeks laughs with her. "Well, I'll be happy to take care of that for you if you want to."

Kensi gets up and starts walking to the bedroom. Deeks follows her and pats Fern's head. The dog lifts her head to look at him and falls asleep in a matter of seconds after she's sure everything's fine. "I'm feeling anything but sexy at the moment, Marty."

Deeks lies next to her on the bed, facing her. "If it weren't for that damned sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created, baby."

Kensi cuddles to him and Marty kisses the top of her head. Her next words are mumbled against his chest. "Sorry but you're still not getting any. Try again when the alarm clock goes off in two hours."

Two hours later, after a bit more sleep, Kensi is feeling better and his attempt is successful. When they get to work, as previously planned, they call Sam and Callen upstairs to OPS center. Hetty, Eric and Nell are already there and curious about what's going on. It's not every day that those two announce they have something to say. Marty starts, looking at Sam and Callen.

"We have something we need to tell you all but you can't freak out or kill anyone when you hear it."

Kensi laughs and takes over. "I'm three months pregnant."

Nell lets out a squeal and hugs Kensi tightly before moving over to Deeks. Eric looks surprised and congratulates them as does Hetty. Callen and Sam, however, don't even move. They have smiles on their faces but they don't move. Kensi and Deeks are expecting the worst but the two agents are better than what they gave them credit for.

Callen takes a step forward. "You really thought we didn't know? Two weeks ago, Kensi was sitting on her chair and got up all of a sudden. You followed her and, when the two of you came back, she looked a bit pale. She stopped drinking coffee about a month ago. She's been blowing up at everyone for no reason. And I'm pretty sure she cried at a crime scene one week ago. We didn't know you were that far along but we knew you were pregnant."

He gathers her in his arms and kisses the top of her head. "Congratulations, Kensi. You're going to be a great mother." Then, he pats Deeks on the back. "And you're going to be a great father, as long as the kid takes after Kensi on the looks department."

Sam hugs Kensi and shakes Deeks hand. "Don't forget about the brain, G. Let's hope the kid takes after the mother on that department too."

**I'm sorry this took so freaking long and I have no way to justify this. I've been simply lazy for the past two weeks, it seems. But, here it is. I'm also sorry I didn't send you the usual PM with the preview but I'm currently out of the house (and out of the country) and the access to the internet is rather scarce. I will come back home in less than a week and I promise the updates will start being more regular after that.**

**Again, I'm sorry for all this and I hope no one gets angry.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – When God made you, he was clearly showing off.**

_March - Month 4_

They're getting ready for work when one of his worst fears comes true.

Kensi comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel, just as he finished getting dressed.

She chooses her clothes and starts getting dressed. Deeks notices, with a smile, the small bump already forming on her stomach. He can't imagine anything better than this. Seeing the body of the woman he loves changing because of his baby is something magical, something that everyone should get to experience.

Or at least everyone who is a good person because bastards like his father was don't deserve a single thing in this world. He felt his baby move two days ago, for the very first time. And he's not ashamed to say it brought tears to his eyes. It wasn't a kick. It was just a small movement. But he still felt it and he fell even more in love with the two most important people in his world.

Now, looking at the bump on her stomach, he can't keep the smile off his face.

But maybe he should have tried harder because he didn't realize that something else was happening at the moment. While he was busy staring at her stomach, a much bigger battle was occurring a few inches north.

Kensi's groan of frustration wakes him up from his daze and makes him get up to face her, worry taking over him. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

He smartly keeps his eyes on hers because she's still wearing nothing but her panties and he just knows that staring at her breasts right now is not a good idea. "Look at them, Marty. Look at them and tell me what's going on."

He's pretty sure there's some hidden trick here because she's telling him to look at her breasts. That would be fine but the anger and frustration in her voice are a clear sign that something is off. So Deeks keeps his eyes on hers but she insists and he breaks.

He sighs and looks at her chest. God, how is he supposed to think when he's facing the most perfect pair of breasts ever created? He makes a huge effort and looks at her once again, tearing his eyes away from that piece of Heaven on Earth. "You have to help me out here, princess. What am I supposed to looking at?"

"At my breasts…You're supposed to be looking at my huge breasts. Look at this. My favorite bra doesn't fit anymore!"

And his next words are probably not the best way to calm her down but he doesn't have the time to think about them. They just come out without his permission. "I'm surprised that didn't happen sooner, actually."

If looks could kill, he would be dead and buried by now. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm getting fat? Is that what you're implying? Because no one is making you sleep with me. In fact, no one forced you to have sex with me last night!"

Deeks grabs her hands and sits down on the bed, his head leveled with her stomach but still looking into her eyes. "Kensi, when God made you, he was clearly showing off. You are beautiful. And you're not fat. You're pregnant and that's what happens when you're pregnant. Your breasts are supposed to get bigger along with your stomach. You're still perfect, though. What I meant is that I'd notice the twins were bigger a while ago. That's all."

Kensi seems calmer now but frowns. "How did you notice that first? They're mine. I was supposed to be the first one to notice the changes in my body."

Deeks kisses her stomach and gets up to wrap her in his arms. "That's what happens when you have a husband who loves you and likes to show you that as often as possible. I know your body well and I noticed they were bigger. Don't make a big deal out of it. Now, we have to get ready for work and if you don't put some clothes on soon, we're calling in sick and we're spending the morning in bed."

Kensi smiles at him and it's so cute that he can't help but kiss her. "I'll go shopping with you after work."

Kensi frowns while she puts on the only bra that seems to fit her, a sports one. "You hate shopping."

"I think I can handle doing this for you."

Kensi walks to him, her jeans already on, and wraps her arms around his neck. "You're the best husband ever. I promise we won't take long there. I will be as quick as possible."

Deeks pecks her lips before she walks out to grab a shirt and waits for her by the bedroom door. Fern shows up out of nowhere and sits in front of him. Deeks pretends not to notice but the dog is good.

She looks up at him and, when she notices he's not paying any attention to her, she licks his hand so he will pet her. Deeks laughs and gives in. This dog knows what she wants and what to do to get it. She probably learned that from Kensi.

Kensi is putting her earrings on when he remembers something. Deeks smirks and breaks the comfortable silence in the room. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you are yelling at me to look at your breasts?"

Kensi grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at him with a smile. Deeks grabs the pillow and turns to Fern. "Fern, I've trained you for this. You know what to do. Tickle fight!"

He runs to Kensi and starts tickling her. She laughs and tries to break free from his grasp but it's only when Fern stars pulling his pants that he stops. As soon as he lets go of Kensi, Fern lets go of his pants and Kensi pets her with a victorious smile on her face. "It seems that I trained her better."

Kensi walks out of the bedroom, followed by Fern. If those two weren't so cute, he would plan revenge. But they are too cute so he rolls with it.

And the bra disaster seems to have been averted.

**Review if you want a preview.  
Love,  
Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 – Hey, don't I know you? Yeah, you're that girl with the beautiful smile…**

_April – Month 5_

Marty Deeks wakes up and notices that it's only six in the morning. That means he still has time for a morning run before work. He's spooning Kensi so he does his best to get out of bed without waking her up. A few months ago, that would have been impossible. But, now that she's pregnant, she's a much heavier sleeper. He changes clothes and notices she has her eyes slightly open.

Deeks kisses her forehead and she smiles sleepily at him. "Kenz, I'm going for a run."

She nods and closes her eyes, unable to keep them open. "Wake me up when you get back, if I'm still asleep. I don't want to be late for work."

He kisses her cheek before leaving. "I will. I'll be right back, princess."

And, by the time he leaves the bedroom, she's already asleep once again.

When he comes back he goes straight to the bathroom to give her a few more minutes of sleep. The sight that greets him when he walks into the bedroom, however, is not the one he expected.

Kensi is sitting on the bed, her face in her hands. He rushes to her side and sits next to her on the bed, rubbing her back. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She lifts her head and looks at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I hate this."

Deeks wipes away the ones that are running down her cheeks and tries to calm her down. "What are you talking about?"

Kensi throws the jeans she had on her lap away and he notices for the very first time that she's not wearing pants. For some reason, he remembers the bra-incident a month ago. "I'm only five months pregnant and I can't button my favorite pair of jeans anymore."

She keeps her eyes trained on the floor and he doesn't like that. "Kenz, look at me."

She does. She looks at him and lets out her frustration. "I'm already fat! I should have listened to you when you told me I should start eating healthier. That's what I will do from now on. There will be no more chocolate or candies until this baby is born."

Deeks lets out a small laugh and strokes her cheek. "Princess, that's not what I meant. When I told you that you should start eating healthier, it had nothing to do with your weight. I just thought it would be better for the baby. But the doctor says that there is nothing wrong with your current diet and that candies are not going to harm the baby in any way. You can eat whatever you want to eat. It's fine by me."

She whines then, something completely out of character for her. "But I'm fat!"

"You're pregnant. Your favorite jeans are supposed to become too small for you. That's okay. It's part of the process and it has nothing to do with what you eat."

Kensi takes a deep breath and he realizes, with some relief that her tears aren't running down her cheeks as quickly as before. "How can you react so coolly to my breakdowns?"

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "I love you and you're giving me the biggest proof of your love for me at the moment. You're carrying my baby. The least I can do is be there for you whenever you need me."

Kensi looks at him, her eyes still wet. "I love you so much, Marty."

He wipes her cheeks and kisses both of them, erasing her tears. "Hey, don't I know you? Yeah, you're that girl with the beautiful smile…Why don't you let me see it?"

Kensi can't help but smile at his words, exactly what he wanted to accomplish. "There it is. Now, let's find a pair of jeans that fit you. We don't want to be late for our appointment. We'll go shopping after work."

Kensi starts going through her jeans but turns around suddenly to face him, just as he finishes putting his boxers on. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Deeks grins and shakes his head, grabbing his jeans and starting to get dressed. "If this is about coffee again, you can forget it. You're not drinking coffee until this baby is out of you. It's not healthy and we've been through this. Besides, now that you're used to go without it, you might as well hang on for four more months."

Kensi smiles when she finds a pair of jeans that might fit her and sits back on the bed. "That's not what I wanted to ask you. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Deeks frowns and sits next to her. "I don't know. I never really thought about it. I always thought those couples who said they don't care and that the only thing that matters is that the baby comes healthy were suckers. But now I get it. The only thing I care about is that this little guy or girl is as healthy as can be. Do you want to know?"

Kensi seems thoughtful for a moment before giving him an answer. "Well, we have to start buying clothes for the baby and decorate the nursery. What colors do we choose?"

He shrugs and puts his shirt on. "We go with neutral colors. You've always loved green. We can paint the walls green. But that doesn't answer my question. Do you want to know?"

Kensi smiles and shakes her head. "No, I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise."

Deeks rests his hand on her baby-bump. "I think it's a girl."

She, of course, fights back. "Well, I think it's a boy."

He laughs and kisses her stomach before she puts her shirt on. "You're just saying that so you won't have to agree with me."

"No, I'm not." He doesn't dare to say she's doing it again. He'll let this one slide.

"We have to start thinking about names, though. We can pick one of those names who are good for both genders."

Kensi is not a fan of that plan and, this time, he knows it has nothing to do with her stubbornness. "Or we could ignore the lazy solution and pick two names, instead."

Deeks agrees with her on that one. "We'll make a deal out of it, to avoid further arguments. I get to choose a girl's name and you get to choose a boy's name. Do we have a deal?"

Kensi immediately smiles and nods. "I choose Blake."

It's obvious she thought about this before but so has he. "I choose Alexis."

Kensi offers him her hand to shake. "It's a deal!"

Deeks ignores her hand and kisses her passionately, until they're both out of breath, to seal the deal. Then, he gets up and pulls her with him. "Now, let's get going."

**X**

Sam and Callen turn to them as soon as they walk inside the bullpen. Callen is the first one to ask what they both want to know. "How did it go?"

Kensi smiles and sits down. "We got a good look at Blake.."

Deeks cuts her off. "Or Lexi"

She ignores him and keeps going. "And everything's okay. The due date is still August 12, as predicted."

Sam asks the second question they both want an answer to. "And you still don't know the sex of the baby?"

Deeks answers him this time. "No, we decided we're going to wait until the birth."

Sam shakes his head, clearly not pleased with their choice. "That means G's only going to pay me in four months?"

Kensi looks outraged with his words and voices her thoughts. "You made a bet on my baby's sex?"

Callen shrugs, not bothered with her reaction. "I think it's a girl but Sam says you're carrying high, whatever that means. He's sure it's a boy."

Deeks turns to Callen with a grin on his face. "I think it's a girl too."

Tired of this talk already, Kensi turns to Sam. "Sam, if I have a boy, I want half of whatever he's giving you."

Before anyone gets to say another word, Eric shows up at the top of the stairs. "Guys, we have a new case."

They all get up and start heading upstairs when Hetty shows up and stops them. "Ms. Blye, you're not going anywhere. We made a deal. You're five months pregnant now. That means you're on desk duty until you're eight months along. After that, you're staying home. Are we clear?"

Kensi, much to everyone's surprise, backs down without a fight and agrees with Hetty. "Yes, we are."

Callen can't help but voice his surprise. "Wow, I never thought you'd do this without some sort of argument…"

Kensi rests a hand on her stomach and starts heading towards her desk once again. "Anything to keep my baby safe"

Deeks only allows the next words to leave his lips once he's sure she's out of hearing-range. "That's my girl!"

**So, last chapter wasn't posted by me and I'm going to explain why.**

**Here's what happened to me last week, two days before my twin posted the chapters of '40 Days' and 'Pickup Lines Strike Again' (yes, my twin was the one who updated my stories).**

**I was minding my own dam business, on top of my surfboard, when I saw my baby brother running towards the water. I was so distracted with his cuteness that I only noticed the wave that was heading towards me when it was too close. Still, I tried to surf it. However, I got up way too fast and twisted my leg kind of violently. **

**My big brother had to carry me home but I thought it wasn't a big deal, just a small injury. After one hour, the pain got so intense that my brother had to take me to the hospital. As it turns out, I dislocated my kneecap (for the third time). My doctor decided that it was better to perform surgery on me so, a day later (August 5), I had knee surgery. **

**Yes, this is how fun my week was. I got out of the hospital yesterday and I'm currently on bed-rest for the next week (that sucks). It does give me plenty of time to write, though.**

**Anyway, review if you want a preview of next chapter.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 – You're on my list of things to do tonight.**

**6 months pregnant**

Kensi wakes up and looks at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It's only two in the morning but she's awake for a reason. Turning to the other side, she cuddles closer to Deeks' chest and whispers. "Marty, are you asleep?"

She doesn't receive an answer so she tries again, closer to his ear now. "Marty, are you asleep?"

Kensi feels ridiculous doing this. She always laughed at those women who asked that question, in movies, while the man was clearly asleep. So she tries a different approach. She squeezes his hand and speaks a little bit louder this time. "Marty, I need you."

Deeks, even asleep, seems to sense that something's not right and wakes up. He blinks a couple of times before turning to her. And, as soon as he sees that she's awake, he's on full alert. "What's wrong, princess?"

Kensi gives him a peck on the lips and a small smile to calm him down and to show him she's okay. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…"

She doesn't mean it and they both know it. Still, Deeks knows she woke him up for a reason. "That's okay. Do you need anything?"

Kensi nods and her smile falters. "I'm hungry but my back hurts and I don't think I can get up right now."

He knows she's been having back-pain lately so it doesn't bother him to go grab something for her to eat. Deeks gets up and stands in front of the bed, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'll go get you a sandwich, if you want to."

Kensi shakes her head. "Actually, a sandwich is not exactly what I want right now."

The look on her face is enough to tell him what's going on. "Is this going to be a weird craving?"

Kensi seems thoughtful for a moment, as she thinks about what she wants to eat at this hour. "I'm not sure. But I really want chocolate."

Deeks shrugs and starts walking to the door. "Well, that's not very unusual for you. I'll go grab you something from the fridge."

Kensi stops him, though. "Can you bring mustard too?"

He turns back to her with a frown on his face. "You want chocolate with mustard?"

Kensi's face lightens up as she seems to finally realize what she wants to eat. "And a bit of cheese too. Yep, that sounds right. Bring me a chocolate, mustard and cheese, please."

Deeks makes a disgusted face and tries to talk her out of it. "That sounds disgusting. Are you sure you don't want something else?"

She shrugs before answering him. "Hey, your baby wants chocolate, mustard and cheese. Are you going to deny him or her that?"

He nods, knowing she won, and starts walking to the kitchen. "Fine, but I'm not tasting whatever snack you're planning on making, no matter how much you try."

Kensi smiles and gets comfortable on the bed. "Thank you, Marty."

The truth is that she's only two weeks away from entering her third (and last) trimester. And she's experiencing all the things the pregnancy books talk about. Her stomach is the size of a football now, her back hurts, her pelvic area feels heavy because of the weight of the baby she's carrying and her legs cramp up a lot.

But that's alright because it's all for her baby and she can't be upset about any of those things. Besides, Deeks is the best husband she could ask for as is there for her through everything, even if it involves waking up at two in the morning to go grab her some food.

He comes back and she gives him a thankful smile as he hands her the food she requested. "Thank you, daddy."

Deeks smiles when she calls him daddy and lays on the bed besides her. "Are you sure you can eat this?"

Kensi shrugs and starts putting mustard and cheese on top of a bit of a chocolate-bar. "It can't taste that bad, right?"

He laughs at that. "I mean, are you sure you can eat that without puking your guts out afterwards? I'm starting to feel sick and I'm not even tasting that…"

Kensi shakes her head as she finishes the weird mix. "Don't be such a baby. I'm going to try and see if it's good."

He nods and looks at her while she takes the little covered square to her mouth. "Knock yourself out."

He expects her to spit it out but she actually chews it and swallows with a surprised look on her face. "Wow, it tastes surprisingly good. Here, have a bite."

She gives him another square covered in cheese and mustard but he pushes her hand back. "No way…I'm not getting anywhere near that thing. You can eat the whole chocolate, for all I care."

Kensi eats that one too. "But it tastes really good. Are you sure you don't want some?"

Deeks shakes his head and lays down, yawning. "Just eat so I can go back to sleep, princess."

"Fine, have it your way. But you have no idea on how much you're missing out."

Deeks shakes his head as she keeps eating that disgusting thing. "I'm starting to think this baby is going to come out with your eating habits."

"Well, that's not a bad thing. At least we'll never have to worry about him or her not liking whatever we have for dinner."

Kensi puts all the ingredients on the bedside table and lays down next to him. "Are you done?"

Kensi gives him a peck on the lips and smiles, cuddling closer to him. "Yes, I'm done."

Deeks kisses the top of her head and wraps his arm around her to keep her close to his body, feeling the baby-bump between them (something that always makes him smile). "Great, let's sleep. Good night, Kenz."

After a few seconds, she calls him again. "Marty, give me your hand."

He does as he's told and she puts the hand on her belly so he can feel what's going on underneath her skin. "Was that a kick?"

Kensi smiles, just like him, and nods. "Yes, it was. It seems like your baby liked the food I just ate."

He laughs but doesn't remove his hand. "Or maybe the baby wants to punish you for eating that."

Kensi sighs and closes her eyes. "I love you, Marty."

He does the same and pulls her as close as possible. "I love you too, princess. Now, get some sleep."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kensi finishes watching her favorite show and notices she's all alone in the living room. She gets up and finds Deeks in the bedroom, asleep. That shouldn't upset her because, even though she's only allowed to work for five hours per day now, he's still doing his normal hours and he probably had one of those long days.

But, as she sits on the bed, guilt starts taking over her and she can't stop the tears that make her way down her cheeks. _Damn hormones! _

Before she knows it, his hand is on her back rubbing small circles, and he's kissing her head over and over again to try to calm her down. "What's wrong, Kensi?"

She sobs and looks at him, her cheeks wet from her tears. "I woke you up at two in the morning last night."

Deeks frowns and wipes away the tears. "Are you crying because of that?"

She nods and more tears keep on coming without her permission. "I feel awful about it. You're sleeping at this hour because I didn't let you sleep last night."

Deeks gathers her in his arms and comforts her. "Baby, I'm sleeping at this hour because it was a long day. It has nothing to do with waking up in the middle of the night."

She shakes her head, but her tears stop. "Next time, I'll get up and grab the food myself, without waking you up. I'm sorry, Marty."

Deeks makes her look at him and kisses her eyes, her cheeks and her lips. "Kensi, look at me. I love you and I love our baby. You're the one carrying the baby, you're the one whose body is changing to accommodate said baby…The least I can do is be there for everything you need. I don't mind getting up to satisfy your weird cravings. I like it, actually."

She wipes away her tears and sighs. "God, I'm a mess!"

Deeks smiles and shakes his head. "You're gorgeous and you're only reacting like this because of the hormones. Now, lay here with me until dinner."

Kensi does as she's told and lays her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "Are you going to sleep again?"

He nods, with a smirk on his face that makes her curious. "Yes, I am. Do you want to know why?"

Kensi nods and he answers her. "You're on my list of things to do tonight so we're both going to take a nap so we will have enough energy."

She laughs and gives him a peck on the lips. "Let's take a nap, then."

**I know what you're probably thinking. I'm on bed rest and I take forever to update. But I have a good excuse for that. My adorable boyfriend bought me the DVDs of my favorite shows of all time and brought them here. I've been watching them until my eyes hurt (literally!). Then, when my eyes hurt, I call my twin to keep me company and he doesn't mind doing that. But here's your chapter.**

**One thing I want to clarify: I know nothing about babies and pregnancies. My mom is the one who gives me a hand with those things. She's been pregnant 4 times so she knows a few things.**

**I'm not going to promise previews because the pills I'm taking make me sleepy so I won't have the energy to answer your reviews. However, I still appreciate them a lot.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Baby, I would do more things to you that MacGyver in a 'do-it-yourself' shop."_

**Chapter 8  
7 Months Pregnant**

Marty Deeks parks his car on the driveway and gets out. It's 6 in the afternoon and he's finally home. He loves his job and has always loved to work but everything changes when your wife is pregnant, it seems. Now that she's 7 months pregnant, Hetty only allows her to work four hours per day, which means that, by lunch, she has to go home. Kensi hates that but knows that it's for the best and accepts it without complaining…well, at least without much complaining. He hates it too because the thought of his 7 months pregnant wife alone in the house doesn't please him. What if she needs something? Granted, he's only 10 minutes away (5 if he ignores every single traffic rule on the way there) and her mother is even closer, but it's not the same. He would rather having her with him all day, just to be sure that she's okay.

Deeks opens the door and immediately frowns. Usually, at this time of the day, she's in the kitchen fixing dinner. Tonight, however, the kitchen lights are out and he doesn't see her in the living room either. So he calls her. "Kensi, I'm home. Where are you, baby?"

Her muffled voice comes from upstairs a second later. "I'll be right there."

He starts climbing up the stairs, not sure of what's expecting him upstairs. He knows she's not taking a nap because she always does that in the living room couch. "Are you in the bedroom?"

Her voice is more urgent this time, an order that makes him worry. "Don't come up! I'll be downstairs in a minute."

He reaches the bedroom door and knocks, not really waiting for her permission to open it. "Now, I'm worried…"

The sight that greets him is one he was not expecting. Kensi is sitting on the bed, the curtains drawn and without light in the bedroom. He walks in and turns on the light, almost chocking when he sees what's going on. She has tears running down her cheeks but, quite honestly, that's not what makes him freeze on the spot.

"I told you to wait downstairs!"

Deeks takes a step forward and keeps staring at the red see-through negligée she's wearing. God, how did he get this lucky?

After a few seconds of staring, and after finally managing to gather enough strength to speak, he breaks the silence. "Dear Lord, what are you wearing?"

Kensi gets up and throws her arms up in frustration, angry tears still escaping her eyes. "I'm wearing a whale's outfit, it seems."

Deeks frowns and tries to keep his eyes off her amazing body long enough to focus on the tears. I's obvious that she's upset but he's not sure why. So he grabs her hand and sits on the bed. Kensi insists on not sitting and he can tell she's really upset. "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying and saying those things?"

Kensi sobs and starts telling him, her voice shaky because of all the crying. "I don't like staying home during most of the day. It sucks that Hetty only allows me to work 4 hours per day. Today, I wanted to do something special for you. So I bought this to wait in bed for you."

Deeks can't help but grin at those words. "That hardly seems something to cry over, don't you think?"

However, that does nothing to calm her down. Instead, she looks even more agitated. "How can you say that? Look at me!"

This is starting to look scarily similar to the morning in which she yelled at him to look at her breasts. "I am looking at you, trust me…"

That's when she looks away from him, turns her back to him, and makes her confession, her voice no louder than a whisper. "I'm huge, Marty! I'm huge and I still have two more months to go…"

He smiles and shakes his head, knowing that she can't see him. Then, he gets up and wraps his arms around her stomach, from behind, resting his chin on her right shoulder and resisting the urge to look down at her chest. "Kensi, you're not huge. You're pregnant, now, why don't you let me un-wrap my 'welcome-home' gift?"

She pulls away from his arms immediately and crosses her arms in front of her chest, as if trying to cover herself. "You can't un-wrap anything! I don't want you to look at me."

He read about this somewhere. He read about the insecurities that come with the weight-gain of the pregnancy. But he wasn't really prepared to deal with that today, much less when his wife is anything but covered.

Deeks sighs and takes a step forward. "That's going to be a problem because looking at you just happens to be one of my favorite things. And I happen to love what's underneath that lingerie. You're so sexy, princess…"

She shakes her head, not believing his words. "Sexy? How can you think that? How can you even think about sex when I look this…this unsexy?"

He knows this might be a long-shot but he knows she still has a soft-spot for his cheesy pickup lines and he knows just the right one to use. "Baby, I would do more things to you than MacGyver in a do-it-yourself shop."

Kensi smiles softly and he can't help but smile too. "Do you mean that?"

Deeks uncrosses her arms and wipes away her tears. "Of course I mean that. I love you, Kensi."

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a sweet kiss that leaves him wanting more. "How was your day?"

Deeks pecks her lips before answering her. "It's a lot better now that I'm here with you. Did this sound as cheesy as I think it did?"

He doesn't wait for her answer and, in one swift movement, the negligée is out of sight.

Kensi smiles and he can't imagine anything sexier than this. "Yes, it did. But pregnant Kensi loves cheesy Deeks."

Deeks kisses her stomach and then her lips, as if saying hello to the two most important people in the world for him. "And, for the record, you don't need lingerie. You're sexy just like this, naked."

Her smile gets even bigger and he leads her to the bed. "You really think so?"

Deeks sits on the bed and pulls her to his lap. "Stop that! Stop being so unsure about yourself, Kensi. I mean it. Now, come here and let me love you."

And she does. Because she knows that he truly doesn't care how fat she looks. He loves her just as much as she loves him.

**AN: I'm an awful person and I have no excuse to keep you waiting for this long. I'm finally out of bed-rest which is not as good as I thought it would be. Now, instead of being in bed all day, I have to walk around with crutches everywhere. I can't bend my knee so I will have to start physical therapy next week, something I'm not looking forward to. My doctor says that my muscles are lazy now and that's why I need it.**

**Now, about this story, we're at 7 months pregnant. That means there are only two more chapters to go. I would do my best to update it next week but I'm making no promises because I'm working on a few other things too.**

**Reviews are always a great way to tell me what you think about my story and my chapter. I'm sorry I didn't answer to your reviews of the last chapter but I thank you all for the support.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

_Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to lie to my diary?  
_Chapter 9  
8 Months Pregnant

Deeks parks his car on the driveway and gets out. Going to work every single day, now that Kensi is no longer allowed to go to work at all, is becoming harder each day. He wants to stay with her and Hetty is all for it but Kensi stated that she doesn't want him lurking around the house all day. She said that there was no need for both of them to be bored.

And he knows a lost argument when he sees one. That's why they agreed on something else. Instead of working all day, he works seven hours (from 9 to 16) instead of the usual nine.

With the eighth month of pregnancy, a lot changed. Kensi seems to be unable to sleep during the night and stays awake during most of it. On the other hand, she told him she spends the entire morning sleeping on the couch (that, ironically, seems to be more comfortable for her now than the bed).

She started practicing yoga in the house because it's supposed to help with the labor and with the discomfort that comes with the end of the pregnancy.

He opens the door and notices the huge mess in the living room. There are things all over the floor and that makes him frown and worry. "Kensi, where are you?"

She answers him right away, much to his big relief. "I'm in the kitchen."

He walks in and notices she's wearing a green dress that ends above her knee and is barefoot, a smile on her face that eases his worries. After a peck on the lips and another one on her belly, he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and teases her. "Honey, did someone come by to try to rob us?"

Kensi shakes her head and keeps doing whatever she's doing. To him, it looks like she's just moving things from one place to another in the kitchen cabinets. "Don't be silly. I'm just baby-proofing the house."

Deeks sits on a kitchen chair and nods. "I don't want to state the obvious but…the baby is not even here yet. And, even after the baby is born, we're going to have months before he or she starts crawling."

It's a good point and they both know it but Kensi doesn't see it like that. "I know but it makes me feel better to know the house is ready."

He smiles lovingly as he reaches a conclusion. "You're nesting, then."

Kensi turns around faster than what he thought she was capable of at this point and glares at him. "I'm not a bird, Deeks!"

It's been a while since she last used his last name to call him so he knows she's angry. "Am I the only one who actually reads baby's books?"

She shakes her head. "No, Callen has been reading one too."

The irony isn't lost in them. Everything seems to be wrong in this picture. The mother won't start reading a single book while the dad and the uncle do all the reading. It's usually the other way around but that would be out-of-character for Kensi Marie Blye.

That's why he has to be the one to explain her what's going on. "Nesting is very common in pregnant women. It's the instinct you have to clean and baby-proof the house before the baby comes. It's normal."

Kensi leans against the kitchen counter and seems deep in thought. "I never clean."

Deeks smiles and gets up, to stand in front of her. "It seems that you do, now. Although, the house seems a lot less clean now that what it looked like when I left this morning."

Kensi doesn't comment that last bit like he thought she would and keeps thinking out-loud. "Am I going crazy?"

Deeks shakes his head and rests his hands on her waist, staring into her eyes. "Do you not listen to what I say? No, you're not going crazy. You're becoming a mom."

The love she sees in his eyes and his words take her breath away and it hits her like a ton of bricks right there. "Oh God, I'm going to be a mom."

He frowns and resists the urge to laugh. All the books say that women become mothers the moment they learn they're pregnant but that men only become fathers when they can actually see the baby.

And here she is, the woman who has been carrying a baby for the past eight months, just realizing that she's going to be a mom. Boy, he could write a completely different pregnancy book by now. "You're just realizing that now?"

She nods and seems scared, for a bit, resting her hands on her belly. "I think I am. I mean, this little human is going to need us for everything. It's crazy."

Deeks makes a quick decision and kisses her forehead before grabbing her hand and dragging her to their bedroom. "You need a break."

He makes her sit on the bed and grabs her a pair of comfortable shoes. Kensi, however, doesn't seem too fond of whatever he's planning and tries to fight him. "I can't take a break. We have too much to do!"

Deeks pushes her down and puts her shoes on. "Yes, we can and we will take a break. Come on, let's go."

She gives in and allows him to lead her out of the house. "Where do you want to go at this hour?"

Deeks smiles at her and helps her into the car. "We're going to watch the sunset. Trust me, princess!"

She does. She trusts him with everything.

That's why, one hour later, they're both sitting on the sand of his favorite beach. She's leaning against his chest, his arms supporting their weight. She seems relaxed and that calms him down.

Wrapping both arms around her waist, he kisses her neck. "Are you more relaxed now?"

Kensi grabs his hands and puts them on top of the place in her belly where he will be able to feel the baby kick against them, something that always makes him smile like a crazy person. "Yes, thank you. You're the best husband and dad in the world, Marty."

He looks into her eyes and smirks. "Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to lie to my diary?"

Kensi kisses him passionately, thanking him and showing him how much she loves him with her kiss. He kisses her back, thankful that he managed to help her.

When they pull back, she turns to the sunset in front of them and asks softly. "Will you help me clean the house when we come back?"

Deeks nods and kisses her cheek, still feeling their baby kick beneath his hand and starting to share her urge to protect this little creature. "Of course I will. Now, let's enjoy this. I love you both."

Kensi kisses his cheek too and leans back against him. "We love you too, daddy."

**AN: Just one more chapter to go and I can't believe it's coming to an end. I have to say, writing pregnant Kensi has been so much fun. I'm not sure of when I'll be able to post the last chapter but I will try to do so next week.**

**To all of those who asked, I am doing much better now that I'm out of the damn bed. It feels weird to move my leg, though, because there's a piece of metal in my knee that wasn't there before and that's kind of creepy. I'm going to start physical therapy really soon so I'll try to be back on the water, on top of my board, before Halloween (yes, I'm that crazy!).**

**Reviews are love and love makes the world go round (which means that love makes me write as much as I can).**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
9 months pregnant**

"_You look like an angel. Welcome to Earth, baby girl."_

Callen looks up from his paperwork just in time to see Deeks checking his cell-phone once again. Shaking his head, with a grin on his face, he decides to finally say something about that. Hey, he managed to stay in silence until now and it's 2 in the afternoon. "If you keep checking your phone every two minutes you're going to run out of battery before the end of the day."

Deeks shrugs and keeps filling out some papers he has on his desk. "Kensi might call."

Sam joins the conversation, knowing what Deeks is going through right now. "Calm down, Deeks. It's not like she's alone. Didn't you say her mother is spending the day with her?"

Deeks looks up and nods, a worried look on his face. "Yeah, she is. But it's her due date. I should be there with her."

Sam answers him, the one who has some experience when it comes to that. "Most women don't give birth on their due date. You said Kensi had no symptoms this morning so you should be okay."

He nods and turns his attention back to the papers. "I know but I still worry."

Callen feels bad for him. The truth is that they're all on edge today, as they have been for the past two weeks. They're all waiting for the call telling them she's in labor. It can happen at any moment, now. "Why don't you ask Hetty to go home? I'm sure she wouldn't mind…"

That thought has yet to leave his mind but he knows he can't do it. "Hetty probably wouldn't but I would like to give this baby a brother or a sister and I won't be able to do that if I go home. Kensi warned me about that. She said she's fine so there's no reason for me to be home."

Sam tries to make him calm down once again. "She'll call you if something happens."

Deeks grabs his phone once again and answers him. "That's exactly why I've been checking my phone…Oh my God, I'm out of battery."

The desperation present on his face almost makes Callen get up and ask Hetty to send the poor guy home. But Sam seems to sense this and stops him with a pointed look.

So Callen settles for a little of humor. "I told you so."

Deeks runs his hands through his hair. "What do I do now?"

Sam tries to reason with him. "Relax…Kensi has everyone's number. If anything happens, she'll just call one of us."

And that seems to do it, for a little while. Deeks visibly relaxes and it's good to know he's not checking his phone every two minutes. After two hours, Deeks gets up and goes to the bathroom. when he comes back, Callen hands him the phone and he seems to freeze.

"Deeks, I have Julia on the phone for you."

His mind starts racing with the endless possibilities. The questions start coming out of his mouth without his permission, the second he has the phone in his hands. Panic settles in and he's not sure if he should wait for an answer from Julia or just rush home. "Julia, what's happening? Is Kensi okay? Is the baby coming?"

Julia's voice is calm and that soothes him, for some strange reason. Maybe it's because Julia became like a mother to him over the past few months. "Calm down, Marty. Listen to what I'm going to say without freaking out. Kensi has been having contractions, 15 minutes apart. That's plenty of time so there's no need to rush. We called her doctor and he told us to go to the hospital when they're less than 5 minutes apart and last for a whole minute. I'm just calling you to give you a heads up."

Deeks calms down and, knowing Kensi won't like to see him home unless he has a good reason to be there, he asks Julia to put her on the phone. "Julia, can I talk to Kensi?"

When she speaks, her voice is small and she seems nervous. "Marty…"

And, just like that, he knows what he has to do. "I'll be home in 10 minutes, princess."

He hangs up the phone and looks towards Hetty. The woman gives him a nod and, after promising Callen and Sam that he will call with news, he's out of the door. Ten minutes later, Deeks opens his door and sees Kensi sitting on the couch.

He rushes to her and kisses her on the forehead. She doesn't look like she's in pain but the protective side of him still takes over. "Honey, what can I do?"

She gives him a small smile and squeezes his hand to try to calm him down. "I don't know, Marty. I'm nervous and a bit uncomfortable."

Deeks turns to Julia with a worried look on his face. "Is that normal?"

Julia offers him a smile, the one a mother uses to calm her kid. "She's in labor so it's normal."

He nods and turns back to Kensi. "Are her contractions still 15 minutes apart?"

Julia nods but he's not looking at her. He's looking at Kensi and his attention is focused on her. "Yeah, as far as I can tell…"

"And what did the doctor say, exactly?"

Julia sits on the other couch, the one across from the one in which they're both sitting, and answers him. "He told us to use the 411 method. Go to the hospital when the contractions are 4 minutes apart and last 1 minute for at least 1 hour. We still have plenty of time, it seems."

Deeks nods and kisses Kensi's hand. "Okay, listen, I read the last chapter of the pregnancy book last night. There are a couple of things there that you can do during the early hours of labor. Do you want to try them?"

She seems unsure about that and he can only imagine how uncomfortable she must be feeling right now. "What are those things, exactly?"

He thinks about what he read before giving her an answer. "Well, it says we can finish packing the bag but yours has been packed for a week so it rules that one out. We can either bake or watch a movie."

Kensi seems confused and frowns. "Why would I do any of those things?"

"To take your mind out of it and help you relax. What do you say?"

She sighs and nods. "We can try to bake some cookies."

Her sweet-tooth is still present, even if she's in labor. "That's the spirit. Let's go, then."

He helps her get up and leads her to the kitchen with slow careful steps. Julia follows them and starts moving around the kitchen. "I'll help you guys. I know a great recipe of chocolate-chip cookies. You used to love them when you were little."

So, for the next two hours, they bake. Well, Deeks and Julia do most of the work but Kensi assists them. She keeps an eye on the cookies while they're in the oven and takes them out when they're ready. But after two hours and close to 100 cookies she grows tired of that activity and speaks up. "I'm done baking. I'm ready for that movie, now."

Deeks immediately puts everything down and walks to her side. "Julia, do you mind…"

Julia shakes her head, with a soft smile on her face, and cuts him off. "Don't worry. I'll clean this up."

Deeks guides Kensi back to the living room and helps her sit on the couch as slowly as he can. "What movie do you want to watch?"

She shrugs. "Whatever you want is fine."

Deeks puts Fast and Furious playing and sits next to her. "Are you okay?"

She smiles and snuggles closer to him, as close as she can at the moment. "I'm scared and nervous."

Deeks kisses her head over and over again to show her he's there for her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to help you through the whole thing, I promise."

Kensi lifts her head to look at him and nods. "I know you will."

The doorbell rings and, before Deeks has the chance to get up, Julia walks in and stops him. "I'll get the door."

Callen and Sam burst in and only relax once they see Kensi seems to be alright. Callen glares at Deeks. "Why didn't you call us? We were worried! How are you, Kensi?"

Kensi pats the space next to her on the couch with a smile and Callen sits next to her. "My contractions are 8 minutes apart so we still have to wait before we go to the hospital."

Sam sits on the other couch along with Julia and nods. "Well, we're not going anywhere so might as well choose a good movie."

They watch that movie together and, after three hours, they order pizzas for everyone. Kensi claims she's not hungry but, when Julia offers her a plate full of fruit, she gladly accepts it much to everyone's relief. They eat and watch two more movies but, at midnight, her contractions are still 5 minutes apart. They still need to wait at least one hour before they take her to the hospital.

Sam and Julia end up falling asleep on the couch but Deeks, along with Callen, stay awake with Kensi. She squeezes both their hands through the contractions and, at two in the morning, Deeks gets up and starts moving around to gather some stuff. "Okay, it's time to go. You've been like this for one hour."

That wakes up Julia and Sam who are on their feet and helping Deeks in the next second. She doesn't let go of Callen's hand so he remains by her side, trying to calm her down. Julia gives her a kiss on the forehead before turning to Deeks. "I'll grab her bag."

Sam springs to action too but has no idea of what to do. "What can we do?"

Deeks grabs Kensi's hand and helps her get up. Callen lets go of her hand so Deeks can take her to the car. "Just get in the car and we'll meet in the hospital. I'll come and get you when she's in her room."

Callen kisses her cheek and follows Sam to the car. "We'll see you in a bit, Kenz."

Deeks helps her get in the car and, after making sure Julia has the bag and is ready to go, he starts driving.

The next five hours are a blur. They take Kensi to a room, he tells Callen and Sam the room number and they all stay with her. Between ice chips, hands being squeezed to the point of pain and painful contractions, no one gets much sleep. Their main worry is Kensi and what she's going through at the moment.

At 7.25 in the morning, the doctor announces with a somewhat cheery voice. "Okay, it's time to push. That means the uncles are going to have to wait outside. Is the grandmother staying?"

Kensi nods because, even though her mother hasn't been there for her through her whole life, she needs her right now. "Yeah, she's staying."

The doctor nods and starts getting ready along with the nurses. "And what about the daddy?"

Deeks doesn't answer, his whole attention on Kensi and on keeping her as calm as possible. But Julia answers, with a soft loving smile on her face. "I don't think he would leave, even if she wanted him to."

The doctor takes his place and Kensi takes a deep breath. "Let's get started, mommy."

Deeks holds onto her hand and Julia massages her right shoulder in a comforting way. "When the next contraction comes, I want you to give us a big push. Push as hard as you can."

Deeks lets out a weak laugh and can't help but warn the doctor, in a joking manner. "Don't tell her that or the baby will come flying off."

Kensi starts laughing but stops abruptly and squeezes his hand. "Don't make me laugh, Deeks…it hurts."

She pushes as hard as she can during the next few contractions, Deeks whispering encouraging things by her ear and kissing her forehead over and over again.

"Okay, here we go. Come on, mommy. I can see the head."

Kensi takes a deep breath, the time between the contractions barely giving her time to breath now. The pain is intense and she feels pressure like never before where pressure shouldn't exist to begin with. "Oh God, it hurts!"

Deeks encourages her. "You can do this, princess, I know you can."

And, with one last big push, the pain stops and her cries are quickly replaced by a baby's ones. The doctor puts the newborn baby on her chest and both Deeks and Kensi smile through their tears of pure happiness. "Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl!"

**X**

The moment Deeks walks into the waiting room, Callen and Sam get up. Callen is the first one to speak, anxious for news. "How are they?"

Deeks can't keep his grin off his face as he announces. "My two girls are perfect."

Callen grins too as Sam pats Deeks on the back. "A girl? Does that mean we were right?"

Deeks nods but they all know the stupid bet they made months ago is nowhere near their minds right now. "Yes, we were right. Alexis was born with 8 pounds, 20 inches. You can come see them."

After the visits, Kensi fall asleep. Deeks sleeps for a few hours on the couch but soon wakes up and is met with his daughter's blue eyes, staring right at him. He smiles and takes her in his arms, already getting the feeling she's going to be a calm baby.

Staring right into her eyes and stroking her little head, he almost tears up once again. "You look like an angel. Welcome to Earth, baby girl."

He sits back on the couch with Alexis on his arms and allows her to grab his finger. "Your mommy is tired so we can't wake her up. She was very strong today, you know…You are one big baby and she did it."

Kensi's sleepy voice brings him out of his talk with the newborn baby. "Did I have a choice?"

He gets up and sits next to her, on the bed, handing her Alexis. Kensi kisses the baby's head and holds her to her chest. Deeks kisses her lips and she rests her head against his chest. "How are you, princess?"

Much like Deeks, Kensi seems completely hypnotized by the baby's blue eyes. "I'm extremely sore, tired and…happy! She's perfect, isn't she?"

Deeks says what any proud father would say. "Well, of course she is. She's our daughter!"

Kensi laughs a bit and strokes her daughter's cheek. "Your daddy is the cockiest man alive."

He pretends to be hurt with her words but the smile won't leave his face so it's kind of pointless. "Don't start turning her against me so soon."

Kensi looks into his eyes and matches his smile. "I would never dream of it. Besides, I have the feeling she's going to be a daddy's girl."

Deeks nods and holds the baby's tiny hand. "She will, if I have a say in it."

She shrugs and snuggles closer to his chest. "That's okay. Maybe the next one will be a boy."

He kisses the top of her head and wonders out loud. "We're having more than one?"

Kensi takes a deep breath before looking at him. "Maybe I'm going crazy and maybe I'll take that back when I'm so tired I can barely function because of the sleepless nights. But yes, I do want more. Don't you?"

He nods and smirks. "Hey, we can have an entire football team and I'll be okay with it. As long as I have you, I know we'll be okay. And we'll be able to handle as many kids as you want to have."

The sincerity she sees in his eyes is enough for her. "I love you, Marty."

Deeks kisses her on the lips, softly but lovingly at the same time. And, when they pull back, she sees the love in his eyes, the one he confirms with his words. "I love you too, Kensi."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, the baby in Kensi's arms starts crying and Kensi laughs. "Looks like someone is jealous…"

Deeks kisses Alexis' forehead and smiles. "I love you too, Lexi. We both do."

In that moment, nothing else matters. They are together. They're a family. And they've never been happier.

_**The End**_

**AN: This is the end of this story. There will be no sequel because I'm not very good at writing family life. There will be, however, some new stories coming soon. Now, about thus chapter, there are some things you need to know. I've never been pregnant so I've obviously never given birth. My sister-in-law went into labor three days ago (which was kind of scary because I was alone in the house with her and I can't even walk properly at the moment because of the stupid knee surgery) so this was inspired by that. She actually gave birth at 7.20 in the morning but to a baby-boy (after 15 hours of labor). My nephew was born with 9 pounds and 20 inches long. I obviously didn't include all the cursing she did while in labor because then this story would have to be M-rated.**

**Anyway, I would love to know what you think about this chapter and the whole story.  
I will be back with some new material sooner than you think. =)**

**Love,  
Sarah**


End file.
